


Subtlety is illogical

by Neferit



Series: ST kink meme shorts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, Community: st_xi_kink_meme, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not need to be subtle. Spock knows that and makes his intentions perfectly clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety is illogical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at st_xi_kink_meme: Spock doesn't strike me as the type to be subtle. I want him to just walk right up to McCoy and declare his intentions to have a romantic relationship with him.

 

Once Spock knew that the good doctor McCoy is compatible to him and could be a dear mate to him, he decided the time to act has come.  
  
"Doctor," he announced, walking up to the man in Sickbay, "I believe it would be logical for us to engage in romantic relationship."  
  
"Damn green-blooded hobgoblin...!" McCoy obviously thought otherwise, but after short time - commpared to the usual lenght of his outbursts - he calmed down. "Alright, Spock. Let's give it a try."  
  
Spock allowed his features soften a bit. "I shall endeavour to not disappoint your expectations, Leonard," he said quietly, holding his hand to Leonard, who obviously knew the importance of extended forefinger and middlefinger and returned the gesture with little hesitation.  
  
The moment had been broken when Jim's hoarse voice sounded in the sudden silence. "Now I know what you meant when few hours ago you said that you are starting to like that pointy-eared bastard, Bones."  
  
"Damn it, Jim!"  
  
"Hold that, Bones, you ca't just run around and stab wounded people with hypos!"  
  
"Watch me, Jim boy, watch me!"  
  
"Eeeek!"  
  
Hisssss!  
  
Spock watched the shenanigans with exasperated eyebrow move. His mate had most illogical habits - as well as most illogical friends.


End file.
